A Happy Ending (Amy version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Amy was watching Knuckles, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Knuckles again. Top Cat and Kaa were watching her as she watched him. Top Cat gave out a sigh before talking with Kaa. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Kaa?" said Top Cat. Kaa nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Top Cat, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Top Cat asked. Kaa nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Top Cat didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the snake. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Kaa asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Top Cat. Kaa looked at Top Cat with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the King's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Amy was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Amy noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to fur, her tail again changing into a pair of normal hedgehog legs and a tail. And what's more, she was now turning 22 years old! She looked towards Top Cat and Kaa, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Knuckles started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 26 years old. He then saw Amy starting to come out of the water once again a normal hedgehog, and an adult one at that! Wearing a lime green glittering tank dress and a matching headband that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Amy walked, that's right, walked, to Knuckles. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Knuckles' face. Upon seeing his true love, Knuckles ran to Amy, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the adult echidna and hedgehog hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Knuckles and Amy looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Knuckles' kingdom, to the mer-animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Knuckles was now wearing his dark green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, purple pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with rubies on his head, and Amy was wearing a white wedding dress with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves and pink roses on the bodice and above the bottom of her dress (similar to Belle's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow bow on the chest, white silk gloves, matching pumps, a matching beaded necklace, matching earrings, and a matching tiara, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Pikachu came in between them. "Pika!" he laughed, "Pikachu! Pika, pika, pika!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Amy and Knuckles became husband and wife. Belle, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into LeFou's kerchief. In the ocean, several mer-animals, including Top Cat and his other nieces watched and smiled. Amy's sisters waved as the animals on the ship greeted the mer-animals. Dijon lifted Tails and Charmy so Amy could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Dijon's head. After Amy did so, Tails said, "Goodbye, Amy. Are Charmy and I still your best friends?" Amy chuckled. "Always, Tails." Dijon lowered Tails and Charmy as they waved goodbye to her. Dijon winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Dijon!" called Charmy. "You're welcome, pals." said Dijon. On the wedding cake, Kaa hugged the two figurines of Knuckles and Amy and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Antoine nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Kaa screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Antoine lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Antoine chased after Kaa, throwing the knife at him. Kaa slithered rapidly, trying to get away from the insane chef. Antoine tried slicing the snake, but missed. Kaa came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Antoine came running towards him yelling, Kaa smiled as he cut the rope with his mouth, getting the beam to smash Antoine in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Kaa laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Dijon, Tails, and Charmy. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Amy came up to the ship's side railing. Top Cat then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Amy's level to them. Then he hugged Amy happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle Top Cat." said the adult hedgehog. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Top Cat smiled at his niece before turning to Knuckles. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Top Cat nodded back to him, accepting Knuckles as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Amy and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Amy blew her uncle a kiss. Knuckles walked up to Amy as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world King Top Cat swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-animals dove back into the water. Knuckles then took Amy's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Knuckles and Amy kissed once again. The End A CarlyAKACmara Production Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs